The Hunger Games: Cato's Story
by fictionalfan123
Summary: This is a new version of the Hunger Games but from Cato's point of view. It allows you to learn about Cato's thoughts and feelings on the games and the girl on fire. A new character 'George' is also introduced as a young boy in Cato's District 2 life. I hope you enjoy my first story and leave some reviews.
1. Chapter 1: Life in District 2

_This is my first story on here. Please tell me what you think…_

**The Hunger Games: Cato's Story**

**Life in District 2**

I'm Cato, here in district 2 we are known for stone work, all the districts are assigned to different 'jobs' for example district 1 is luxury, district 3 is electronics, 4 is fishing, 7 is lumber, 11 is agriculture and 12 is mining. All together there are 12 districts, there were 13 however it was terminated. All the districts are controlled by the capitol, the filthy rich capitol that make us districts work like slaves. I should think of myself as lucky, districts 1 and 2 are treated better than districts like those in 12 but it's still nothing great.

In just a day it's the 'reaping'. Every year the capitol host's 'The Hunger Games' which is a televised show that the capitol citizens watch for entertainment. A male and female tribute is reaped from each district to fight in a computer programmed arena against each other. As I say it's either kill or be killed! Only one tribute can come out of the arena will be the 74th game, one day I will volunteer to show that I am brave and to do my district proud, the idea of the games sicken me but I don't want to just sit around and do nothing for my district. Not anymore.

I want to volunteer for district 2 and I will...

I walk outside to get some fresh air, and then I see George. I don't have any siblings but George is like a younger brother to me, he's only 14 and he is the most important person in my life along with Clove. Clove is my girlfriend, well I say girlfriend its more like my romantic interest."George!" I yell with excitement, he turns around and runs towards me with a big grin on his pale white face, his green eyes light up and I brush the dust out of his thick brown hair as I hug him tightly.

"Cato, I haven't seen you in ages, I'm so happy to see you" he sais,

"yeah, I'm sorry I've been busy working lately, you know how it is" I reply. George's mother comes out of the house and calls him in for dinner,

"I'm sorry I have to go" George explains, "I wish I could spend more time with you Cato, with it being the reaping tomorrow and everything, I may be picked, it may be the last time…"

I cut him of at this point and say "don't worry your little head about the reaping, you're not going into the games, I promise," I say with a comforting tone. He smiles and runs to his mother. This is the last time I see George until the morning of the reaping…


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**The Reaping**

I quickly throw on the smartest shirt I can find and comb back my hair. You have to look smart for the reaping, I don't know why, it seems rather pointless but that's what the capitol is like. I arrive in the town square of district 2 and give a smile to George. I plan to volunteer this year, I haven't told George and I hope he forgives me for that but he knows its something I have always planned to do, he just doesn't expect it to be this year. George shouldn't worry, I will win, and I will come home again.

I glance over to the right to see Clove, neither of us has actually signed in yet so whilst I have the chance I rush over to her. Clove is a year younger than I am and much smaller, the tip of her head is just below my shoulders. She may be small but that doesn't make her weak, Clove and me have trained together over the years so that we would be ready for the games if we were ever reaped. She is excellent at throwing knives, she never misses. Never. I normally use a spear or a sword. I hug her tightly, I am about to tell her that I plan to volunteer this year, but a peacekeeper orders us to sign in. I never got the chance to tell either Clove or George.

They take my blood sample and I stand in one of back rows. I don't pay attention to the stage; I just stare at Clove thinking about how much I love her and how much she may hate me for leaving her. I get woken from my thoughts as I hear a typical, jolly voice of a capitol citizen, "Welcome, it is the 74th Hunger games, it is time to pick a male and female tribute from one of our bravest districts, District 2. I wonder if we will be expecting more volunteers from you this year!" she sais with excitement. "Well then, Ladies first!" she sais as she walks towards the girls bowl. I wonder whom I will be facing, hopefully someone ill have no trouble killing. I can feel the tension moving vastly around the town square as the lady opens up the piece of paper. She reads the slip of paper aloud…

Clove. Why does it have to be Clove, my girlfriend Clove? I cant volunteer now, but should I, I mean, I need to make sure Clove has a good partner. Then I think, I couldn't possibly kill her, I just couldn't but I would need to survive for George. I look at Clove up on the stage, my Clove, she doesn't look worried at all, she's well trained, and she has a good chance of survival. As much as I know Clove is a good fighter, I also feel the need to protect her. As the lady walks over to the boys bowl and begins to withdraw a slip of paper, I lift my hand up and yell 'I volunteer as male tribute" in a clear deep voice, before she even has the chance to announce the name on the piece of paper.

I walk up to the front; I can see the anger in Clove's face. I don't know what I was thinking but I've always felt the need to volunteer plus I need to protect Clove. I look at George; he looks like he is about to burst into a waterfall of tears. Then I look at Clove, did I really think about what I have gotten myself in to? How am I supposed to win at the same time as protecting Clove? If I win, she has to die. I did not think this through at all.

I wait in a room for people to come in and say goodbye. I get people coming in to thank me and admire me for my bravery. Then, George comes in; I don't really know what to say apart from constantly apologizing, so I do.

George interrupts, "Cato, promise me your come back for me, I know you can do it, I know you can win because your strong and your brave…" he trails of.

"I will, but I also need to take care of Clove" I explain

"But you will come back right?" he asks with a hopeful tone to his voice.

"Yes" I say

"Promise?" George replies

"I promise George, I will win, and because I'm strong like you said."

George hugs me before leaving the room; I feel a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling of not knowing what to do. I don't know how to look after Clove and win at the same time.

I take a last look at District 2 and head towards the train…


	3. Chapter 3: The Train

**The Train**

I sit down opposite Clove, as we look out of the train window at our district getting further and further away. I look at Clove and realize she is looking at me now, her eyes full of rage, "What on earth were you thinking Cato, how stupid are you?" she yells, her face turning more and more red with anger. As the blood gathers in her face, her freckles become more noticeable. I had never seen her so angry before. I try to talk but she continues on "You do realize we are going to have to kill each other right? Did you even think about that?"

" I know, I don't know what I was thinking, but is it so bad that I wanted to make sure you had someone with you that you can trust?" I reply, trying to remain calm.

"Oh stop! You clearly think im weak, you think I cant take care of myself in the arena without you. Well Cato, if I really wanted to I could quite easily kill you!" She said with little hesitation in her voice.

"Clove, I can't change anything now, we are going to have to work together, we both trust each other, we just form a group and then eliminate the threats," I explain.

"OK, and then what happens, when it's just us left? We just battle it out and see who the lucky winner is?"

I stare blankly at this point, not knowing what to say, I couldn't kill Clove, she means to much to me but then how could I leave George. "I don't know, Clove, I don't know…"

Our mentor comes in; he is tall and pale skinned but very 'shiny' due to all the makeup. As soon as he walks towards us I can smell the hairspray all over his highlighted dark hair. Mentors have all previously one the games but this one looks exactly like a capitol citizen, I suppose the fashion sense over here rubbed off on him…

"Well I'm glad I got decent tributes this year, I'm Chris by the way," he Sais with an unusual tone to his voice.

" Why do you dress like them? I mean your not exactly are capitol citizen, your just a previous tribute that they watched fight for your life as entertainment" Clove questioned him.

"I was expecting a hello but I guess not," he replied

" You didn't answer my question" Clove continued.

" Well dear, I dress like them because I admire them, I very much think like a capitol citizen myself." He Sais smirking,

"They threw you in an arena, they couldn't care less about you" She Sais harshly.

"I volunteered, actually, I wanted to serve my district and I did, now I have all the money I could need, I'm safe, I have no worries nor doubts, the capitol did me a favor, the arena was nothing, I were far better than any of the tributes in there with me, I was clearly always going to win…" he dragged on into a little speech about how great the Capitol and President Snow are and to be quite honest I almost fell asleep.

I looked over at Clove waiting for her to comment and she did "you were rather confident in yourself weren't you?"

"Confidence is a weapon, my friend, if you doubt yourself then you hesitate when killing, but if you remain confident throughout you will kill like its nothing", he replied.

" So what's your advice to us?" Clove asks,

"My advice is to be confident, show them that your not afraid and make the other tributes afraid of you, be a monster to them" he smirked as he spoke…

Clove smiled at this and glanced over to me and I smiled back.

…I tried to get to sleep but whenever I closed my eyes I could see George, sat there crying in his mothers arms, crying because I left him. So instead, I just stared up at the ceiling and ran the mentors words through my mind, 'Confidence is a weapon, be a monster to them'…


End file.
